Wedding Day
by Selene Serenity
Summary: It's Tohru's wedding day! The only thing is...who's the groom? Follow Tohru through her final hours before the big 'I Do' and try to figure it out!
1. Part One

Wedding Day

Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or its characters, sadly enough. But I do own this fanfic so please do not copy or steal it.

Author's Notes: Hey all. A two part fic I thought up while at a friend's wedding! Also for your information, I fancy the ShigureMii pairing and so in this story the two are together and Mii is living with him, Tohru and the boys, though they are not married. Also, she knows about the curse. Please enjoy and have fun figuring out how Tohru's future husband is!

Wedding Day

The soft sunlight leaked into the bedroom through the closed curtains. The light poured over the rather large, pink bed in the corner of the room. The occupant of the room remained in a state of dreamy sleep. She breathed in and out, breath brushing over her pink lips, which formed a soft smile. Giggling softly from a dream, she rolled on to her side, snuggling deeper into her pillow.

The serenity of the scene was quickly destroyed when from outside an extremely energetic voice cried, "Tohru! Tohru are you awake yet!!!??"

Tohru's eyes shot open and she jumped into a sitting position. "Huh?" she blinked.

"Come on Tohru! Get up!" The voice called again.

She rubbed her eyes and pulled off her covers. Placing her feet on the ground she stood up and walked over to the window. She pushed aside the curtains and opened to window to find the blond and ever energetic Momiji Sohma outside. "Mo...Momiji?" She looked at him with wonder. "Why did you come here to wake me up so early?" she asked.

"But Tohru..." Momiji let out an embarrassed sigh. "It's your wedding day Tohru!"

Tohru's face quickly became flushed and she fled from the window. "That's right!" She cried frantically. "How could I have forgotten!?" She hurriedly shed her pajamas and put on a simple skirt and shirt. In a rush she swung her bedroom door and trampled out of the room.

Meanwhile Shigure Sohma sat in the main room of his house reading the morning paper and sipping from his tea. His peace was soon disrupted not only by Momiji's shouting from outside, but Tohru's frantic running from upstairs. A smirked appeared upon his face as he put his paper and tea down on the table. She stretched as he stood up and meandered over to the stairs where Tohru would be coming from. Sure enough Tohru soon came bounding down the hall in a frenzied state. As she reached the first step she tripped over her own feet and went flying into the air. Shigure, expecting this to happen, stretched out his arms and caught her, making sure not come too close, so as not to transform. "Woah, Tohru," he chuckled. "We don't want our bride to get herself only hours before the wedding."

"I know," Tohru blushed. "I just...forgot for a moment," she lightly bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"Shigure, for goodness sakes but the girl down. She needs to get ready before her friends arrive," a female voice scolded almost playfully. Tohru peered over Shigure's shoulder and spotted Mii standing behind him.

"Oh, good morning Mii," she smiled as Shigure let her down.

"Good morning Tohru," she gave a smile in reply. "Now go over to the table and sit. I made breakfast for you."

"Oh, Mii, you didn't have to do that! I would have done it!" Tohru gasped.

"No, no, no." Mii swayed her finger in front of Tohru's face. "This is your wedding day, no cooking for you. And besides, some is going to have to cook in your place while you're off on your honeymoon."

"But..." Tohru began.

"No buts! Sit down right now missy!" Mii insisted.

"Right!" Tohru yelped and sat down at the table just as Momiji entered the house.

"Tohru are you all right?" He asked worriedly as he sat down next to her. "I heard a lot of noise!"

"Everything's fine Momiji," Shigure assured him as he resumed his seat at the table. "Tohru just had a little fall is all. Isn't that right?"

"Yep." Tohru nodded. "Shigure caught me before I could hurt myself."

Momiji let out a huge sigh of relief. "That good. We can't have you hurt today!"

"That's right," Mii agreed as she came over to the table holding a tray of food in each hand. Carefully she placed them on the table and eyed them over. "Here we go. One for Tohru," she said lifting one plate and placing it in front of Tohru. "One for Momiji, two for Miss. Uotani and Miss. Hanajima when they arrive and that leaves just one more," She paused after giving Momiji his plate.

Shigure eyed the whole process and began to reach for the last plate, hoping Mii wouldn't see. She did of course and quickly snatched the plate up. "Good! Enough for me!" She grinned.

"Awww Miiiii....don't be so mean!" Shigure whined and made a pouting face at her.

Mii rolled her eyes and snorted at Shigure's pitiful state. "Oh don't be such a baby. I was just kidding. We can share." She said and put the plate between them and handed Shigure a pair of chopsticks.

"Ah, you're so good to me." He sighed contently and stole a quick kiss from her then began eating.

"So I go from being mean to good in a matter of seconds, hm." Mii sighed, but also began to eat. Tohru gave a little giggle at the scene as she at her food.

Not long after there was a knock on the outside door. Tohru stood up and began to head for the door. "That must be Uo and Hana." She said with a smile. She slid open the door and beamed at her two best friends.

"Hey Tohru." Uo smiled back.

"How are you doing this morning Tohru? Your signals seem a bit out of sorts." Hana said in her normal monotone voice.

"Oh well, we almost had a little bit of an accident, but I'm fine and I suppose I'm a bit nervous...but that's normal right?" Tohru explained, her tone growing a bit uneasy.

"Of course it is." Uo replied and hugged the onigiri. "Just some wedding day jitters. Don't worry about it."

"Right, of course." Tohru smiled and nodded, hugging Uo back. She then hugged Hana and let them both inside.

After everyone had finished eating Tohru, Uo and Hana left for Ayame's shop. They needed to have Tohru go to her final fitting, for the 'touch ups' as Ayame had put it, for her dress. As soon as they entered the shop the piercing cry of "I'm sooooooooo sorry!!!!!!" Rang their ears. The cry belonged to of course, Ritsu Sohma. Ayame had been swamped with his normal work, as well as all the outfits for the wedding and he had need more help than just Mine and Ritsu had volunteered for the position.

"No, no, it's all right Mr. Ritsu." Mine assured him as they both bent down the pick up what appeared to be a spilled box of pins.

Ayame emerged from the back of the shop thanks to the commotion, but immediately noticed their guests and rushed over to them. "Tohru!!! Ah, it's so good to see you, and your lovely friends too!" He gushed over them. "Now, come into the back we only have so long until the big moment. We need to get your wonderful dressed finished," Ayame, said as he ushered the three girls to back room. Once in he carefully took Tohru's dress off a rack where it had been hanging alone. "Tohru, you put this on while I got show Miss. Uotani and Miss. Hanajima to their dresses.

"All right," Tohru nodded. "Thank you Ayame."

"Of course dear. Anything for you." Ayame smiled broadly at the girl before leading the other two outside, closing the door behind them.

Tohru smiled as she held her dress out in front of her. This was the first time she had seen it this complete and was extremely exited over how lovely Ayame had made it. She slipped into the dress after some time and took a good look at herself in the mirror. The dress showed off her shoulders, but not enough to make her look like she was trying to show them off. The sleeves draped down like curtains and covered Tohru's hands for the most part. A light pink ribbon was tied around the waist and a light pink lace trimmed the skirt of the dress, which billowed out around her. The long lacy train of the dress trailed along the floor behind her, attached by the pink ribbon. "Oh Ayame, it's beautiful..." She sighed dreamily.

A knock on the door startled her out of her dreamy state. "Tohru...its Ritsu. Ayame wanted me to come and start the final adjustments."

"Oh, come in Ritsu!" Tohru replied and walked over to open the door.

Ritsu stood in the doorway, holding the box of pins that had earlier been scattered on the floor. He looked Tohru over and did his best to smile. "You.... you look very pretty Tohru," he whispered meekly.

"Thank you very much Ritsu!" Tohru beamed. "So what would you like me to do?" She wondered.

"I just need you to stand over there, at the center of the room. I need to pin the bottom of your dress up a bit so we can get the last of the lace on," he replied, racking his mind for the answer, trying to say everything correctly, since he didn't know all that much about sewing.

"Okay," Tohru replied and walked to the center of the room and stood perfectly still. "Is this good?"

"Yes," Ritsu nodded and got down to his knees next to Tohru and began to pin up the dress, just as he said he would. "So how is the weather outside today?" He wondered, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's very nice out actually. I'm so glad that it didn't rain like the weather report said...ow!" She yelped at the end of her sentence. Ritsu had accidentally poked Tohru's leg with one of the pins.

"Ah, Tohru!!!!" He shouted unnecessarily. "I'm soooo sorry!!!!" He jumped up and started his usual panic attack. Before he could start running around Tohru reached out and firmly grabbed his shoulders.

"Ritsu! I'm fine. It was just a little prick really!" She assured him. "Please, just don't worry about it."

Ritsu immediately calmed. He starred at her for a moment, almost in a state of shock, but then he head dropped and he grew sad. "I...I'm really sorry Tohru. I'm just no good. I wanted to help but I'm always getting in the way here. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't go to your wedding today...I'd only get in the way and mess it up. I don't want to ruin what's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

Tohru watch Ritsu with sadness reflecting in her eyes. She thought a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing to the upset monkey, but then began to speak. "Ritsu, a girl's wedding is supposed to be the happiest days of her life...and that's why I need you to be there. You're my friend and I'd be sad if you weren't there to share this day with me. Please say you'll come Ritsu?"

Ritsu gasped and slowly raised his head to look back at Tohru who was still look at him with worry. "I...I...Tohru, are you sure you really want me there?" He question.

"No...I don't want you there, I _need_ you there."

"All right...I'll do my best to not do anything to ruin it."

"I know you won't do that, Ritsu."

"Thank-you.... Tohru."

After that Ritsu finished pining the dress without any more issues. Ayame came back in, followed by Uo and Hana already dressed in their own dresses. "Ah Tohru, you are a vision of loveliness!" Ayame sighed and rushed to her side. "And once I sew this lace on the masterpiece will be complete!" He laughed loudly and went to work. When all was done he had Tohru look at herself in the mirror. "Now, what do you think my dear?"

Tohru merely starred at her own reflection. "Oh, Ayame it's beautiful!" She cried happily. "You did a fantastic job!"

"No, no, Tohru. You are the one who is beautiful. You're what is making my dress a smashing success!" He told her sternly. "And don't you forget that."

"Ah sweet Tohru, you look wonderful," Hana said with a smile as she and Uo walked next to the soon-to-be Mrs. Sohma.

"Ah, it seems like just yesterday we were sitting in the school yard and you told us about moving in with the Sohma's...and now you're marrying one," Uo sighed. "Our little Tohru is growing up so fast."

"Indeed she is," Hana nodded solemnly in agreement. "I think I may cry..."

"Hey, save your tears for the actual wedding huh Hana?" Uo smirked.

"Yes, of course."

Suddenly Mine burst into the back room. "Excuse me, Miss. Tohru, a Kagura Sohma just called for you."

"Oh no! That's right, I have an appointment with Kagura so she can do my hair!!" Tohru immediately panicked.

"Calm down Tohru," Uo laughed. "You still have plenty of time. You're all done with the dress right?" She looked over at Ayame.

"With the lovely Tohru's yes, but I still need to work on your dresses," he looked from Uo to Hana.

"It's all right, I'll just meet you two back at Shigure's house," Tohru smiled.

"All right then," Hana nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll see you all later!" Tohru smiled and headed to the door.

"Tohru!" All five cried.

Tohru jumped in shock and turned back to face them. "Yes? What is it?"

"I think it'd be best if you change before you leave? Don't you think?" Ayame smirked.

Taking a look down at herself she blushed and realized she was still in the wedding dress. "Oh right!"

After quickly changing Tohru hurried over to the main Sohma house. She reached the immense doors and looked up. 'I haven't been here in a while,' she thought. 'Not since...' Tohru quickly shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory that was surfacing. 'But every time I've come I've had someone greet me...or escort me. Should I knock?' She wondered.

"Ah...Tohru?" A male voice said from behind her. Tohru jumped and spun around. There, standing before her was Hatsuharu.

"Oh, Hatsuharu, it's only you." Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here Tohru? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Haru questioned her.

"I am. Kagura is supposed to do my hair," Tohru replied.

"Ah." Haru nodded. "Well, why don't I walk you there?" He asked while opening the huge doors.

"Thank you Hatsuharu! That's very kind of you." Tohru smiled and followed him in.

"So, how are you holding up?" Haru asked after they had walked in silence for a bit.

"I'm doing fine. I bit nervous of course...I mean, he still hasn't shown up yet. I'm afraid he'll miss the wedding. His flight is cutting it awfully close." Tohru stuttered.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Haru replied softly. "He wouldn't miss this for the world. He cares to much about you to miss it. And if something stopped him, Kagura would probably go find him and drag him here." He smirked. "Right?"

Tohru giggled, her nervousness releasing a bit. Her giggle developed into a full-fledged laugh. "Right," she said after finally calming down. "Thank-you Hatsuharu. I needed a good laugh."

"No problem," Haru shrugged. 'Its nothing compared to all that you've done for us,' He thought. "Ah, here we are." He said as they reached one of the many houses. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yes," Tohru nodded. "Thank you again Hatsuharu."

With that said she knocked on the door and waited for Kagura to answer. Soon enough the door slid opened and Kagura greeted her with a friendly, but tight hug. "Hi Tohru!" She smiled.

"Hello Kagura," Tohru sweatdropped and hoped that Kagura would release her soon, which she did.

"So, come on in!" Kagura stepped aside from the doorway to let Tohru in. After Tohru took her shoes off Kagura began down a hallway. "My room is this way," she said and led her into a rather large bedroom. "You can sit over at the dresser," she said and pointed to the other end of the room.

Tohru quickly complied and sat down on the chair in front of the dresser. She watched herself in the mirror and saw Kagura approach her from behind. The boar picked up a brush for the dresser and began to run it through Tohru's hair. "So are you getting excited Tohru?" She wondered.

"Yes! Of course I am," Tohru replied. "Not to mention nervous."

"Oh but Tohru, it's true love! You shouldn't be nervous about that. I never have been," Kagura said in a melodramatic tone. "I mean what's there to be afraid about. You're marrying the man you love. And its not like it's that much of a change right? You've been living in the same house with him for years now. True love knows no fear."

Tohru sighed, but smiled. "I suppose you're right Kagura. I do love him...with all my heart."

"See! That's the spirit. It's your wedding day, you should be smiling, not frowning."

Kagura, after finishing Tohru's hair, did her own then pulled her dress and other needed accessories from her closet. "I'll go with you back to Shigure's all right?"

"Sure, that'd be fine." Tohru agreed.

The two girls made their way to the woods, down the path and to Shigure's house. As the house came into view, Kagura's smile turned into a frown. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"What is it Kagura?" Tohru wondered.

"He's coming this way!" Kagura replied through her teeth.

Tohru took a closer look and gasped as well. "What'll we do!?"

"HIDE!" Kagura shouted and pushed Tohru into the bushes. "Stay there," she whispered and then walked down the path a little bit more. "And just what do you think you're doing here? We said you couldn't be around here today. It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding, don't you know that?" She scolded.

"Where is she?" His voice inquired nervously.

"I'm not going to tell you," Kagura crossed her arms, not backing down.

"Fine..." He sighed in defeat. "Then just tell her..." His voice grew lower and Tohru couldn't hear what came after.

"All right." Kagura nodded. "I promise to tell her. Don't you worry."

He nodded and began to walk farther and farther from Shigure's house, until he was out of sight. "All right, you can come out now," Kagura turned and winked at Tohru in her hiding spot.

"That was close," Tohru let out a sigh of relief. "Um...what exactly did you ask you to tell me?" She blushed.

"That he loves you," Kagura smiled at the onigiri who was blushing like mad.

"Ah...thank you Kagura," was Tohru's flustered reply. 'I love you too...' she thought, hoping it would reach him, the man she loved.

Author's notes: So, I'd really like to know who you think it is Tohru's marrying and why. I dropped a few hints here and there, but just remember that not everything is what it seems! :3 Please review!


	2. Part Two

Wedding Day

Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Please do not copy or steal this fanfic.

Author's Notes: Well, I was glad to see some many reviews! I was really rather shocked. It was great to hear everybody's opinions, and now in part two all will be explained! Onward we go!

Kagura and Tohru quickly made it into the house and were greeted by Mii and Shigure, who were now dressed and ready for the wedding. "Ah, there you are Tohru!" Shigure smiled. "But...where is your dress?" He wondered.

"Oh, Uo and Hana should be here with it soon," she told him with a smile.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. When Tohru went to open it, not only were Uo and Hana there, but Hiro and Kisa as well. "Oh! Hiro, Kisa!" She smiled. "I forgot you were meeting us here," she bent down and hugged Kisa, but knew better than to do that to Hiro for more than one reason.

"Come on, come on," Mii said impatiently. "You all need to get dressed, the limo will be here any minute now!"

"Oh right!" Tohru yelped and jumped up.

"Here, Tohru you go dress first," Uo said handing over the gown.

Tohru took it and nodded. "You two can use the bathrooms," She informed them before running up to her bedroom, making sure not to drag or trip on the dress. After dressing she carefully began to make her way down the steps to meet back with the others in the main room.

When she reached the room everyone was assembled, all dressed in their wedding outfits. "Ah, she is a sight of loveliness," Shigure sighed happily. "Aya really outdid himself."

"Sissy!" Kisa gushed. "You look so pretty!"

"Aw, thank you Kisa," Tohru smiled. "You look adorable too. "And I bet I'm not the only one here who thinks so," she said giving Hiro a little side-glance, causing him to blush.

"Ah, here comes Momiji," Hana said as she looked outside, down the path. Sure enough the rabbit was bounding down the path waving, as energen.

"Tohru! The limo is waiting for everyone at the end of the path," he told her as he reached the house.

"Oh no, we can't have Tohru walking down that dirty path in her gown," Mii pointed out.

"I can fix that!" Kagura smirked. With complete ease she grabbed Tohru and held her up over her shoulder.

"AH!" Tohru shouted in complete shock. "Um…I…er…" She babbled.

"Now, now Tohru, you didn't think we'd just let you get all dirty now did you?' Shigure waved his finger in her face.

"Right, now someone just needs to grab the skirt and the train so it doesn't drag on the ground." Kagura stated. Uo and Hana quickly complied and the group was on their way.

They arrived at the temple after a decently short limo ride, in which Kisa and Tohru had a wonderful time watching the glowing lights, along with all the other perks the vehicle had to offer. One by one everyone piled out of the limo, Tohru being the last out.

She smiled and looked up into the blue, almost cloudless sky. She took in a deep breath, and then looked back at her friends. "We have a little while before the wedding starts…right?" She inquired.

"I suppose…about ten minutes," Shigure replied, looking at his watch.

"Good," Tohru said firmly. "I'll be back in time then. Don't worry," she began to run off, behind the temple.

"Tohru, where do you think you're going!?" Uo shouted angrily.

"Don't worry…she'll be fine," Hana assured Uo calmly. "She has something she has to deal with…"

Indeed she did. Tohru climbed the large cement steps that led up to the graves. Her first stop was of course her mother's grave. Ever so carefully she knelt down before the grave, smiled and closed her eyes. "Hi mom," she started. "So today is the big day. I just wish that you and dad could have been here to see it. Oh, well I mean I know you can see it, because you're watching me from heaven. And don't worry, I'll have someone to walk me down the isle…at least I hope I will, he is cutting it close."

Tohru let out a heavy sigh. 'Please,' She thought. 'I can't do this unless you're here too.' Once more Tohru looked up into the sky. 'No…I know you'll be here'

"Well mom, I have one more place to go before I go back to the temple…so I'll talk to you later." She smiled gently and stood up. Turning sharply to her right she continued down the brick path. Finally she came upon a section of the cemetery, fenced off from the rest. She walked inside, facing a group of graves. She approached on that stood at the center of the group. She closed her eyes and kneeled down before it…the grave of Akito Sohma.

"Hello…Akito." Her voice cracked. Even when he wasn't there in the flesh standing before her, she could sense him and a chill ran down her spine. "Well…I'm getting married, into your family. "I know…I know you never liked me, but Akito, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable…I love your family, I love you too…and I know you loved your family too, though maybe they all didn't know it. I bet your wondering why exactly I came here aren't you? I guess…I guess I came here for your permission. I just need to know, that despite the fact that we never got along in life…that you can let me do this." After speaking for quite a while with out breath, Tohru stopped, breathing in deeply. "Please…" She said so softly that she wasn't even sure she said it. She sighed and sat up. 'Who am I kidding…how could he, how could he ever forgive me?'

She began to trudge back to the temple, her eyes lazily starred at the ground. She was obviously quite upset by her 'chat' with Akito. Just as she was about to go into the temple she heard fast and heavy footsteps approaching her from behind. "Tohru!" A familiar, yet strained voice shouted.

Tohru quickly spun around, almost tripping and falling over her dress. "YUKI!" Tohru squealed with delight and ran to young man. "Yuki! You made it! I was so worried!" She gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm very sorry Tohru…my flight got delayed…and then they lost my baggage…and then the traffic. It seemed like everything was trying to get in my way," Yuki explained, getting more frustrated by the second. "But then, while I was sitting in my taxi, I fell asleep, only for a minute or two…and I had a dream, about…Akito. He was with you, in your wedding dress and he was walking you over to me and said; 'she's ready,' and that was it," Yuki said. "But…it was just a dream I suppose."

"Yes, but a very good one I think," Tohru smiled and took Yuki's hands in her own. 'Thank you so much Akito,' she thought.

"Yes, it is isn't it?"

"Tohru!" A deep male voice called from behind the two. Tohru jumped upon hearing her name called and spun around.

"Oh! Kazuma!" Tohru chirped.

"Tohru, the wedding is about to start…ah Yuki, you made it." Kazuma said finally noticing the rat.

"Hello master," Yuki smiled slightly and bowed.

"YUKI!?" Kagura's voice squealed as she barged out from behind Kazuma. "Yuki you made it!" She grinned and leaped into his arms. "I'm so glad."

Yuki's cheeks tinted pink as his Kagura embraced him. "Of course I did. I couldn't let you all down. Tohru needs me to walk her down the isle," he reminded them.

"I'm so glad," Kagura smiled and stole a quick kiss from Yuki. Breaking their embrace she turned to face Tohru. "Well come on! He's not going to wait all day you know. If you don't get in there he may think that Yuki ran off with you," she smirked. "And we all know that wouldn't be good." Yuki, Kazuma and Tohru all sweat dropped at Kagura's remark, knowing full well that it was true.

"Kagura, come on we're next," Hatsuharu said, poking his head outside.

"Oh, right!" Kagura giggled and hurried into the temple.

"Well, that means I must go escort Miss. Hanajima next. If you'll excuse me." He bowed slightly and followed Kagura into the temple.

"And we should go too," Yuki smiled gently at Tohru. He reached out his arm so that she might take it.

"Right. I'm ready now," Tohru returned his smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

And so Yuki Sohma escorted Tohru Honda down the isle. Everyone they knew was there. Of course the Sohma's made up the bulk of the wedding, but some of Tohru's family had come as well as several classmates. Even some of the Yuki fan club members came; glad that it wasn't their prince she was marrying. As they came closer to the front Tohru's grip around Yuki's arm grew tighter. "Relax Tohru, everything will be all right. You've been waiting for this moment for a long time, so just enjoy it," Yuki whispered soothingly to her.

Yuki…for so long he had supported Tohru, through good times and bad. And when news of her new relationship came about, he was happy, happy for her. Though she remembered that at times a sad look fell upon his face…but soon those moment became less and less, and then disappeared all together as his relationship with Kagura became quite different from what it had been. Then it was her turn to be happy for Yuki. She remembered everything like it was yesterday, the first confession, the second, the death, the explanation, the reaction…and the happiness.

It all began with one of Kyo and Yuki usual fights. For reasons unknown Kyo had been a bit on the edgy side all day and finally he broke loose on Yuki over something that lacked in an importance. Tohru entered the scene outside of the house just as Kyo flew backwards after being kicked in the chest by Yuki. She gasped in shock as Kyo quickly recovered from the hit. He smirked, not noticing Tohru and burst forward at the rat. "No stop!" Tohru said doing her best to end the argument. She stumbled forward, of course not thinking of the consequences and was roughly kicked in the stomach by Kyo. Tohru flew backwards, straight at Yuki. He caught her, of course causing him to transform into his zodiac form. Tohru therefore hit the ground, doubled over in pain. Kyo, as soon as making contact with Tohru had frozen in his spot, starring at the scene before him.

"You idiot!" Yuki shouted angrily at him in his small, rat form. "What were you thinking!?"

"Shut up rat boy!" Kyo shouted back, snapping out of his stupor. "She got in my way. It's not my fault."

"It's okay…" Tohru said softly, painfully in between gulps for air. "Just knocked the air out of me…"

Yuki sighed in frustration. "Just take her up to her room Kyo…I'll be up after I transform back."

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo spat and walked over to Tohru's lying form. He kneeled down and scooped her up into his arms, being careful not to bring her too close to him. Standing back up he made his way inside and up to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry Kyo…I didn't mean to get in the way…but I just wanted to stop you two from fighting before either of you got hurt." Tohru whispered an apology.

"Tohru come on, Yuki and I always fight!" Kyo retorted as he laid her down on the bed.

"I know, I know, but I just couldn't help it. Before I thought things through I was already there between the two of you."

"You're such and idiot Tohru!" Kyo snapped at her. "You never think things through. You could have been hurt a lot worse you know! And then what!?"

Tohru sat up, feeling a little better, starring at Kyo with wide eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, I'll be more careful, really!" She tried to assure him.

"Yeah…well you better! I don't want to hurt the person I love damn it!"

Both gasped, be surprised at what they had just heard, or rather in Kyo's case, said. They were both starring into each other's eyes, neither knowing what to do next. "Uh…" Tohru began.

"Miss. Honda, are you better?" Yuki asked as he burst into the room, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

Both Kyo and Tohru jumped at his entrance and blushed brightly. "Um…yes Yuki, I'm much better now," she replied. "I think I'll just rest for a bit though."

"All right," Yuki nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Without saying anything Kyo stood up and pushed past Yuki to leave the room. "I'll start dinner then," he shouted from the hallway.

"Thank you!" Tohru squeaked, not knowing whether he had heard her or not.

Later that evening, though before dinner, Tohru made her way downstairs, feeling much better. She quietly entered the kitchen where Kyo was busy stirring some stew in a pot. She noticed some vegetables that looked ready to be chopped on the counter so she walked over and picked up a knife, and began to chop them.

Hearing the chopping behind him, Kyo turned around and jumped at the site of Tohru. "Tohru!? What are you doing here! You're supposed to be resting!" He scolded after recovering.

"I'm fine now Kyo really!" Tohru smiled. "And I can't just let you do all of this by yourself. It is my job."

"Fine…whatever, just be careful," Kyo shrugged and went back to stirring the stew.

The moments following passed in awkward silence. Tohru was contemplating what to say. Should she confront him about what he said, or leave it alone? She wasn't sure. Finally she decided she needed to act on it. It wasn't too along ago that she began to realize she had different feelings for Kyo as well. Ever since she overheard Uo and Hana talking about her being in love…they may have been joking but it was if she had suddenly woken up and knew. She loved Kyo Sohma.

"Kyo!"

"Tohru!"

Both called out the other name at the same time, and looked at each other with pink cheeks. "Oh! You first!" Tohru stuttered.

"No…you go first," Kyo gritted his teeth.

"Um…well…what you said up there…. did you…did you mean it?" She said in a meek, timid voice.

Kyo paused; not knowing what to say at first, but finally came out with it. "Yes, okay…I did mean it, I love you Tohru, but I shouldn't have said anything, it just screws things up more, and you don't need that."

"No! I'm glad you did!" Tohru gushed. "Because now I can say it. I can say that I love you too Kyo!"

"You…you what!?" Kyo's jaw dropped as he starred at her. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Yes," Tohru nodded. "I was worried that you'd think I was stupid for loving you….but if you love me too, than you can't say that can you?"

"But Tohru…how can you? How can you love someone like me? I'm cursed! I'm a monster…." Kyo sputtered, frustrated.

"Kyo, you should know by now I don't care about the curse! I want to be with you always. I love you for you, not whether you're cursed or not." Tohru defended her earlier statement.

Kyo just starred at Tohru with amazement. This girl, that he never thought would get anywhere in life, never get it….she was so strong, stronger than he could ever be. "Tohru…thank you," he cracked a small smile.

"For…for what?" She squeaked.

"For just being you."

So it was decided that the two would keep their love a secret. No one was to know. If it spread too many bad things could happen. Akito of course was their main concern. But then again that was only a problem for so long.

Not long after Kyo and Tohru's confessions, Akito grew far more ill than usual and there was nothing Hatori could do for him. "He's going to die any day now…" Hatori told Tohru and the Sohma's with a strained and helpless voice.

Tohru gasped, tears immediately coming to her eyes. "How…horrible…to die in such pain…" she whispered.

"He has asked to see each of us individually…including Tohru." Hatori continued his announcement. Everyone showed his or her concern over his final statement to say the least. Akito…alone with Tohru…great.

The obeyed of course and one by one each zodiac member entered Akito's room to talk with him. Finally it came time for Tohru to enter. She was the last of the group and her nervousness had grown with each entrance and exit of every Sohma. She stood up from her spot on the floor and gulped. Putting on a brave face she opened the door to Akito's room and entered.

She spotted a lone mat on the floor next to where Akito was resting. She kneeled down on it and bowed her head. "Hello Akito," she said. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Tohru Honda…" He turned his head to face her. "Before I die and leave this miserable place…I want you to know something. I knew. I knew about you and Kyo…"

Tohru gasped in shock. "But…then why? Why didn't…"

"Why didn't I tear you two apart? I should have while I had the chance. I thought if the two of you got closer that stupid wretched cat would ruin any friendship the two of you had, let alone love. But I suppose I underestimated the two of you…but that doesn't really matter now does it. I'll soon be dead and you'll all be happy. You'll go on with your lives and forget all about me and what I told you all."

Tears began to whelm up in Tohru's eyes once more. She had been crying after hearing Hatori's announcement until just before she entered Akito's room, but the wave of grief and sadness hit her once more and tears dripped down her cheeks. "That's…that's just not true Akito!" She cried. "I know…I can't just tell that every single Sohma will miss you. I'll miss you."

"Heh, still spouting that lie are you?" Akito gave her a cocky grin. "No, everyone is happy that I'm leaving."

"Akito…you shouldn't say things like that," Tohru choked. "You're a person, a human being, not to mention part of the Sohma family! There's no way anyone could be happy about a person dying!"

"Why…why must you have so much faith in the human race?" Akito snarled.

"Because…without faith, what else is left for us?" Tohru said softly trying to stop her tears.

Akito just stared at Tohru as she spoke those words. "I guess…I guess," his voice grew thicker and he began to breath awkwardly. "I guess you just see something that I can't…you fool." After saying that he began to head into a coughing fit, pain covering his face. Tohru no longer saw the cruel head of the Sohma family who treated several if not all of his family members badly. Instead she saw a helpless boy in need of comfort and release for his torture. Tohru reached out and took a hold of Akito's hand. He immediately grasped in tightly, not caring that the hand he was holding belong to the one person he despised the most. At that moment he just needed someone to be there, with him.

The sliding door of the room flew open and Hatori came running in. "Akito!" He shouted and kneeled down next to him on his other side. He whipped open his medical bag for anything that would help.

"Don't bother Hatori…" Akito wheezed in between coughs. "This is it."

"Akito…no…" Tohru whimpered, still holding his hand.

"Yes. Goodbye to you all," he uttered, and then his hand went limp within Tohru's, he coughing ceasing.

"A…A…AKITO!" Tohru screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! No, no, no!" She shook her head, raising Akito's hand to her cheeks. Hatori, as well as all the other Sohma's from the door stared in shock over Tohru's utter despair.

Kyo wanted desperately to just run over to Tohru and wrap her up in his arms, telling her everything would be okay, but he knew that was impossible. Instead Kagura was the first to make a move. She walked over to Tohru and gently hugged her. "Shh…it's okay Tohru…he's going to a better place," she tried to calm the shaking girl, even though she was quite shaken herself.

Kyo's impatience grew as everyone just stood there watching Tohru cry over Akito. "This is so stupid," he muttered and stomped over to Tohru. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Kagura's embrace. "Tohru doesn't need to be here anymore. I'm taking her home," He announced rudely and dragged Tohru out of the room, then out of the house completely.

Neither of them said anything until they reached Shigure's house. After slamming the door behind them Kyo uttered a rather long string of curse. "That bastard Akito…dying right there with you next to him. He must have done it on purpose, just to upset you!"

"No, no it wasn't that." Tohru shook her head, droplets of tears falling to the floor. "Akito…he just wanted someone to be there with him…he was afraid I think…" She managed to choke out before collapsing to her knees.

Kyo kneeled down right after she went down. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry…Tohru if I could make this pain away from you, you know I would. I just can't bare to see you in such a damn mess," he said with a pained voice. His lips brushed softly against her cheeks, kissing her fallen tears.

"I know Kyo, I know you would. Thank you," Tohru smiled through her tears.

After the stress of Akito's death and funeral had passed Kyo and Tohru decided that it was time for them to share with the rest of the Sohma's as well as Uo and Hana that they were a couple. Of course there were varied reactions. Shigure for example just smirked knowingly and teased Kyo for his 'lovey-doveyness' with Momiji joining in as well. Yuki and Kagura were the most shocked and upset by the news. Kagura didn't come to visit for quite some time after the announcement and Yuki; well he just did his best to ignore everything around him. Surprisingly on a few occasions Kagura called up, inviting Yuki to come over and he gladly accepted, happy to leave the house for a while. Within a year the boar and the rat were announcing that they too were a couple and with that said and done, Yuki and Kagura had settled their problems with Kyo and Tohru's relationship and were able to move on with their lives. And so it seemed, Kagura became a little calmer too.

Suddenly being flung to the present Tohru stopped walking since they had reached the front of the temple. There stood Kyo, in a full tuxedo. Tohru had to admit it was quite a sight. She smiled softly at him through her veil and he starred nervously back. Tohru turned back to face Yuki who lifted her veil. "Good luck Tohru," He said to her and leaned foreward, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Yuki," Tohru smiled, blushing slightly. Yuki then led her closer to Kyo, and placed her hand in his. Without saying anything he nodded and went to take his seat next to Shigure and Mii.

The priest began and Tohru once more fell back into her pool of memories.

Kyo had been acting strange for at least a week now. He had been avoiding Tohru like she was the plague and of course she was noticing. Actually, everyone was. Tohru worried frantically, thinking that she must have done something wrong. 'Is he…is he going to break up with me?' her silent query ran through her head. 'Please…anything but that.'

One day Tohru was out hanging laundry to dry when Kyo finally approached her. As she heard his footsteps nearing her she gulped. 'This is it…he's going to tell me,' she thought as she turned around. She found Kyo a few feet away from her, starring at her with an awkward expression and his hands were shoved in his pants pockets.

"Kyo…" Tohru's voice came out in a whisper.

Without saying anything Kyo pulled his right hand out of his pocket and threw something straight at Tohru. The thing hit her forehead not too hard, and then she caught it in her hands. "Please?" He said, worriedly. Tohru blinked at him, not understanding his meaning, but then looked down at what she was holding. A small, case, covered in gray velvet. She gasped in shock, a pink tint coming to her cheeks. Opening the case she gazed upon a beautiful, yet simple diamond ring, the late afternoon sun reflecting off it.

Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled. "Yes Kyo! Of course!" She exclaimed, running towards him. Not thinking she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for an instant before he transformed.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted. "What were you thinking!?"

Tohru giggled happily. "I'm sorry, I'm sure so…so happy!"

"…to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest's voice rang through her ears. It was her turn. She smiled brighter than she ever had.

"I do."

"Then I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyo placed his hands on Tohru's arms, bringing her as close to him as he could without transforming and pressed his lips against hers. When they broke the kiss everyone was clapping and cheering for them, but they were still in their own little world. "I love you so much Tohru," Kyo smiled at her.

"And I you."

"Ladies and gentlemen…I present to you; Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma."

Author's Notes: HOLY CRAP I FINISHED!!!!!! And it's only eight pages long….

. 

. 

Well I hope it was worth your time reading it, because I really enjoyed writing it!!! Also, I'm planning on making and omake (bonus) chapter for this story! Well every good wedding needs a reception right? It'll basically just be a funny little chapter for all to enjoy! Thank you some much for reading this!!! I appreciate all reviews.


End file.
